Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine and to an improved method of fabrication thereof.
In parent patent application Ser. No. 08/062,464, filed May 14, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,858, dated May 23, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed having an undulating screen subassembly bonded to a perforated plate and frame. In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/443,377, filed May 17, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed which is an improvement over the prior assembly in that the screen subassembly is bonded by a fused plastic grid which is bonded to a frame or plate.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method of utilizing a plurality of assembled undulating screen assemblies. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a method of screening material comprising the steps of providing a plurality of undulating screen assemblies each having ridges and troughs of substantially identical external cross sectional configurations with said ridges and troughs having first and second opposite ends, mounting said plurality of undulating screen assemblies in end-to-end adjacent relationship on the bed of a vibratory screening machine with said substantially identical external cross sectional configurations of said ridges and troughs of said plurality of undulating screen assemblies being in alignment, depositing material to be screened on one of said undulating screen assemblies, and causing said material deposited on said undulating screen assemblies to travel lengthwise of said aligned substantially identical external cross sectional configurations of said ridges and troughs of said plurality of screen assemblies and to pass continuously from at least one screen assembly onto the end of an adjacent screen assembly.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: